onyxpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
What is Onyx? Onyx is one of the best community based servers. Onyx has the most stable economy up and running! If you miss the old days of 2012, you can re-live those days by playing with us. 'Getting Started' To begin playing on the server you first need to download our client. You can do so by clicking here. Upon loading into the server you'll be prompted to the login screen in which you can choose any username/password. Note: Username/passwords are not linked to the forums. 'I'm Logged In!' Upon loging in for the first time you will be able to create and customize your character. After you've chosen your character, and began the introduction cutscene, you'll be at the Grand Exchange. Once you finished talking with your financial advisor (aka Onyx) you will receive your starter items: *20k cash *Iron Armour *Iron Scimitar *Anti-dragon shield *Amulet of power *Explorer's ring 1 *some leather equipment *Ring of kinship *1000 Trout *A bow *Staff of Air *Team cape And lastly some basic skiling items including a guide book. This will be enough to get you going and it'll be enough money to also buy some new weapons and armour from the shops. 'Important NPCs' Onyx is probably the most important NPC. He can refer you to voting, donating and more. Mandrith '''can be located inside of Edgeville's bank. He will take any artifacts you might have gotten from the Dungeon in exchange for cash. '''Mr.Ex provides players with the ability to wear 1 out of the 26 available for a price. 'The Grand Exchange' The Grand Exchange is a system that allows players to trade items with each other through a global market. Regular members can use 5 of the 6 Grand Exchange slots while Donators+ can use the full 6 slots. 'Commands ' *players - Shows the amount of players online in your chatbox *vote - Opens up the (LINK TO VOTE PAGE) in a browser so you can vote for the server *donate - Opens up the (LINK TO DONATION PGE) in a browser *website - Opens up the (LINK TO WEBSITE) in a browser *updates - Opens up the update log, here you can see the latest update patch. *train - Gives you an option to teleports to either Cows (for Lvl 3 beginners or Rock Crabs) *empty - Empties your inventory (You'll be warned with a warning message!) *rc / ::runecrafting - teleports you to Runespan to train your Runecrafting skill. *construction - teleports you to a start point to train your construction skill. *agil / ::agility - teleports you to a basic agility course. *thieving - teleports you to Edgeville house to pickpocket men. *slayer - teleports you to the most basic slayer master. *hunter - teleports you to a basic place to start training hunter. *mining - teleports you to a basic mining area near Varrock. *fishing - teleports you to basic fishing spot in Draynor. *woodcutting / ::wc - teleports you to some basic trees in Draynor. *summoning - teleports you to Pikkupstix to start summoning. *cook / ::cook - teleports you to a fire to cook! *sil - Changes to old item looks and vice versa Donators Only Includes: *yell (message) - Sends a message in the yell channel that can be seen by everyone on the server *dz - Teleports you to the Donator Zone *setdisplay - Opens a text box for you to enter your new display name in *removedisplay - Removes your display name if you have one set *yellcolor - Opens a text box for you to enter the HEX code of your new yell colour *settrollname - Sets the name of your pet baby troll 'Voting' Voting is highly beneficial to not only the server but also you. Voting helps get the word out about the server and help the server gain more popularity and it only takes 1 minute to vote and you can do it every 12 hours. 'Donating' To claim your donation do ::claim Donating is a very important part of the game, donations are important to help the server grow, but not only that, they also help you. When you donate for donation status, you can gain some very helpful boosts and abilities in game. Sapphire donators get an XP boost, access to donator zone, access to yell channel and more. We also have other donation status' like Emerald, Ruby, Diamond and Onyx - Donators. Need Help? Make sure to pm a staff ingame or type ::ticket.